Daydreams and Drabbles
by Katmstanton
Summary: A series of One-Shots and daydreams
1. Chapter 1

**This is a one-shot that I couldn't get out of my head today so I put it on paper. It's a bit different from what I usually write but I hope you like it! Again - I do not own SVU. If I did our dear Barson would be in full swing! Ha!**

 **An Unexpected Night**

Olivia and Ed walked down the street as they continued their conversation from dinner. Olivia didn't know how she ended up on a date with Ed Tucker but she was having a good time, surprisingly. She was tired of being alone and waiting for the "right man" walk into her life so when he asked her to dinner earlier in the week so agreed and had decided to see where the night and went before making any decisions on if there would be a second date or not.

As they turned the corner, laughing while they walked in unison, he pointed to a sign above a music bar. "Broadway night? That sounds interesting, Want to join me for a drink and see what this is about?" Tucker asked and she nodded and followed him as he walked in and found a high-top table close to the stage but still out of the direct lights, leaving them in the dim shadow. As they ordered their drinks Olivia had an odd feeling pass over her but could not pick out what it was exactly.

The music started on the first song as their drinks arrived. Olivia could tell she was enjoying the music and atmosphere more than Tucker was but she could not pull herself away. The odd feeling she had when she sat down had not lifted and if anything it had become worse over the past song or two. She tried to focus on Tucker and their conversation during the songs but found herself being lost while he was talking and a few times she would catch herself glancing at the stage to see who was singing. She found herself zoning out more as the feeling drew her in closer towards the music with each passing song.

She was mid-conversation with Tucker when her attention was drawn to the stage as someone announced the next song and guest. "Ladies and Gents please welcome back a crowd favorite! He hasn't been back here in a while but I am sure you all remember who he is and will welcome him back with open arms! Singing "See Her Smile" for his first song of the night is Rafael Barba!" The young woman said as the regulars cheered as the lights dimmed again and Barba walked out with a shit-eating grin as he waved to the crowd.

As he started into the first verse of the song Olivia felt a heat and a pull towards not just the stage but to him and her attention on Tucker and their night was lost. As Rafael sang she felt the heat grow and felt that her body was on fire. She allowed her eyes to wander as she watched the way his muscles tensed in his shirt and how his thighs looked when he moved with the music. She found herself seeking to look at parts of Rafael Barba she had only dreamed about and found the particular black pants he was wearing to be her favorite of his entire wardrobe. As her eyes wandered over his body and his song changed to a more upbeat one she looked at his face and their eyes locked.

Rafael continued to sing and work the crowd as he continued to find her eyes and soul allowing his words and voice to pull her deeper into him. Before she knew it he was making his way out into the crowd and moving his way towards her as he switched into a very lustful song and she watched him and the way his body moved with the music that carried him to her. He made it to her table as his last song of the set ended and the room erupted in cheers for him as he grinned at the crowd and her.

Without words he held his hand out to her and she took it and allowed him to lead her back behind the stage where the warm-up room was and as they entered the room cleared as he gave everyone a stern look. "Olivia.." "Rafi.." They started to say as both kept the distance between them. "That was.." "I know. It's a great place that gets me away from the world." He said finishing her sentence and thought. She looked up at him and saw a darkened and sinful look on his face and before she knew it he closed the distance between the two of them taking her face in his hands kissing her hard.

Before she realized what was happening he had pinned her against the door as he continued to kiss her and trail his lips down her neck. His hands on her were fire as he slowly dragged them up her ribs over her dress. He took advantage of her low cut to allow his lips to move across her chest teasing her cleavage while he braced both of her hands above her head with one hand and pressed his hips into her. She gasped and moaned at the friction and at his strong arm above her head. She kissed him back with the same power and lust he gave her and pressed her hips back into him. As she did he moved his lips towards her neck again and started to softly sing in a mixture of Spanish and English. Olivia had no idea what he was singing and she didn't care as his breath on her made her pulse quicken and the fire grow within her. Before she realized what was happening her body took control and between the friction, his hot breath, and his ongoing slaughter of kisses on her body she was pushed over the edge. He held her against the door and she could feel the hard bulge of his jeans still pressing into her and looked up at him through hooded eyes and stated, "Can we get out of here?" He gave her a lustful look as his eyes roamed over her and as he bit his lip he nodded and took her hand leading her towards the back exit towards his car, bypassing the front and the crowd.

"Man I didn't know the counselor could sing! Damn he was good." Tucker said beside her snapping her back to reality. "Oh.. yea that was really good." She agreed. "I'll be right back.. little girls room.." She said to him as he nodded and motioned for the waiter to bring another round of drinks. As she made her way across the room to the back hallway she looked towards the stage and caught Rafael's eye as he finished a song. She recognized the look in his eyes and face as the same she wore. While he sang he bent his head towards the back entrance without making a scene and she nodded as he finished his set and joined her.


	2. Chapter 2

Here is a short one but I hope you like it!

 **Midnight Calls**

"Liv?" He rumbled still half asleep as he answered the phone. He knew it was her the moment he heard the ringer. Olivia's was the only one that had a unique ringtone in his phone. His mother found it humorous whenever it would go off when they were together. "Barba? Good. You are awake." She replied and he knew the tone to her voice was either going to make him do something at this ungodly hour or it was going to keep him up all night with her on the phone. However, he sensed a bit of frustration and determination in her voice so he decided to put money on the first.

"Liv it's 3am and you called me. Who did you expect to answer?" He asked as he groaned looking at the alarm clock. "That's neither here nor there Rafa. What are you doing right now?" She asked and he groaned again as he sat up in his bed. "Well, Benson. I thought I would take over the world and decided to stay up all night plotting.. I was asleep Liv. What else do you think I'd be doing at 3am?" "Working." She quickly replied and he grunted. She knew him too well he thought. "Are you alone?" "What kind of question is that? If I was with someone do you think I would be talking to you right now?" He retorted getting annoyed at her badgering and endless questions.

Before he could lay back on his pillows he heard the doorbell ring "Olivia, I swear .. If you are at my door at 3am you better have food and coffee," He said as he opened the door to a very awake 14 month old and a very tired looking Olivia. As he let them both in he noticed she had a few bags with her. "Going somewhere?" He asked as he pulled them in from the hall. "Umm… So our neighbor above us decided to flood their apartment and they had to shut down my floor. I .. uh.. I grabbed what I could and came here since we couldn't stay in the building and they didn't know how long it would take." She said as he looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "Look I know I should have called but I didn't know where else to go since Fin is with Melinda this weekend. If it's not okay i can try to get us a hotel for the night and think of something else tomorrow." She started to ramble until he held his hand up to stop her. "It's fine. I.. um.. Let's try to get some sleep and we can figure this out over coffee. You're buying." He said as he picked Noah up and turned towards the bedroom.

"Barb.. do you have spare blankets? I can make Noah and I a pallet in the living room." She said as she made it to his bedroom. "Well that is not going to work since Noah and I are already snuggled up and my mother would have my manhood on a platter if she were to find out I let you do that." He said to her as Noah giggled at the both of them as he curled up in the middle of the bed. "Here.." He started as he pulled back the other side of the blankets the best he could without moving Noah. "Take that side." He said as he laid back down. "Liv, I don't bite. Plus I doubt Noah will want to be moved from the very comfy and warm bed." He stated as he snuggled up with Noah and both of them gave her their classic puppy look. "Fine. But tomorrow we will figure this situation out further." She said as she slid in the bed on the other side of Noah. Kissing the little boys head as she pulled the blankets up on them both.

"Oh and Rafa…" she said a few minutes later. "hmm?" He replied through hooded eyes as he felt sleep tugging at him again. "I don't bit either." "Mhm" "Much." She said and his eyes flew open as he looked at her snuggled up to Noah in his bed with a small grin on her sleeping face


	3. Chapter 3

**Written for thebarsondaily prompt #100 - "Interrupt"**

 **Interruptions**

The first time it happened they were in his office with doors closed and blinds drawn closed. Carisi and Rollins had opened the door without knocking causing the two to jump apart with faces flushed and lips swollen. Their obvious doings were as clear as glass and Rollins raised an eyebrow at the two while Carisi, oblivious to what they walked into, started to talk to the two about the current case.

The second time, a few hours later, they found themselves joined on the elevator by Finn who gave them a knowing look and glared at him almost bulldog-ish. Finn knew they had entered the elevator almost five minutes ahead of him and knew they shouldn't still be on it when he pressed the button. Plus, the uncharastically mused hair on his head did not go unnoticed by the detective.

By the third time it happened they were both very frustrated. The sounds of both phones broke them from their moment in her office. His frustrations were channeled in the conversation he was having as he walked to the coffee pot outside her office. Her team took notice of the ruffled tie and lipstick on his collar but chose not to make a sound as they were all scared to tempt the feisty Cuban who was currently pouring his 6th cup of coffee before the days end.

The fourth, later that evening, just about made her lose her mind. The sounds of pitter-patter of two tiny feet and a soft voice from the other side of the door made both of them groan loudly and pull apart before they even had a chance to start.

"Today is not our day." Rafael stated dryly as she grunted before going to the door.


	4. Chapter 4

**Written for TheBarsonDaily prompt: Zipper. Please let me know what you think!**

 **Zippers**

Fire. Merciless heat. Flames. Olivia couldn't decide on just how to describe the feeling from his fingers as they grazed her bare skin.

Ice. Blistering ice. Snow. Compared to the places his fingers touched her skin was a stark opposite. The air surrounding them, while hot and thick, was also ice against her skin compared to the heat he left on her.

As his sinfully arousing fingers grazed her neck and trailed down her bare skin she felt the slight tug of the fabric against her back. Too overwhelmed to care she allowed his trances and his sinful ways.

The grips on his shirt intensified as his tongue skillfully brought sweat across her neck while he kissed the small spot between her ear and collar. His moan matched hers as her hands traveled south with the same heat his continued to carry down her bare back.

Frozen. Icy numbness. Rafael couldn't move his body and his only rational was her touched put his body into a shock where he was frozen in place.

Burning. Torch. He may have been frozen but his body could feel every touch, every burn, her hands put on him. Her hands traveled down his chest and didn't stop until he felt the tug from his belt. Every movement leaving burning flesh from her hands.

Simultaneously, both allowed the metal to release what they each desired the most. Flesh on flesh, heat on heat. Sighs allowed the other inside their mind and as the metal was moved, the fire within each tripled with the release from their constraints. After all, what else are zippers for?


End file.
